Dismantled
by the-tempest-inside-me
Summary: AU-It's Thursday and  an antisocial but talented 25year old woman enters a young counselor's office.  Will the charming red haired psychologist be able to help the blonde with the magnetic eyes?  What will we and Naomi discover during their sessions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there Skins' readers. I have thought about writing an AU story but postponing it for some time now. So a pretty good storyline popped into my head and I believe you will like it and I can guarantee there will be even more than what you will read in Chapter one. I have chosen not to reveal some things from the beginning and you will find out some shocking revelations on the way. It will be Naomi's and Emily's POV, I start with Naomi's and the next chapter will be Emily's and vice versa. So I hope you will enjoy my story and let me know what you think :-)**

**p.s. Each chapter's title is a different colour. There is a reason why I have chosen the colour for each chapter which you will find out while reading. :-)**

**_I do not obviously own Skins, not even a tiny bit!_**

Chapter one: Green

*Naomi's POV*

Thursday Morning 10:25

Naomi stares startled at the tall building in front of her. She doesn't know whether to push the doorbell or run away. Fear is taking over again. Maybe it's not that tall after all, but everything seems bigger when she is stressed. She tries hard to convince herself to shake her bloody hand and push that button but nothing happens for a few minutes. It is a common thing to visit a psychologist nowadays, even fashionable. But Naomi hates fashion, trends and all that shit. She looks at her vintage wristwatch and realises that there's no more time for postponing. Additionally, she is gonna meet Cook at 1:00 and she can't stand his messages full of angry sexual innuendos whenever she is late. But come to think about it, Cook's messages are always full of filthy sexual comments..She snaps out of this few-minutes coma and finds Emily Fitch's doorbell.

grinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Three seconds passed and she is seriously considering leaving when she hears a reply.

"Yes"

"Um Hello. My name is Naomi Campbell and I have an appointment with Mrs Emily Fitch at 10:45."

"Eighth floor, third door on your right"

She quickly pictures herself arriving all sweaty and short of breath on the eighth fuckin' floor and decides still unwillingly to take the lift. She absolutely hates lifts and especially in buildings she has never been before. On this short trip in the small and shrieking lift she curses herself for smoking. It is a habit she wants to get rid of, she has tried lots of times in the past but to no avail yet. Maybe this is a good chance to try again, with the psychologist it might prove to be easier.

din!

Now she has another reason to curse herself for and that's her short attention span. She can't remember if the office is on her right or on her left, and is it the 4rth on the right or the 3rd on the left? Damn, that's even more tricky to remember. After a few seconds, she notices a gold sign outside the half open door: 'Emily Fitch: Counselling psychologist.'

The waiting room is quite fair. To her surprise there is no secretary and this quite a relief, she wouldn't like to have someone staring at her. She is in enough emotional distress already. Her eyes instantly catch the green lamp with the yellow flowers next to the armchairs. An excellent choice for a psychologist's office, it's said that green is a colour that calms people and Naomi feels it, she feels calmer.

"Miss Campbell"

"Uhh yes!" she bounces a bit from the big armchair that she has just sat. Obviously she's not as calm as she believed to be.

"Will you please wait for a few minutes? I will be right there with you."

"Sure. No problem"

Naomi is starting to like this deep, husky voice. It shows confidence, steadiness. For Naomi voice is number one factor for liking a person when she meets him/her, next it's their hands. She is a sucker for deep voices and smooth hands with thin fingers and clean cut nails. However, she should have learnt from her past not to put trust in these features...and now she is officially pissed just by thinking about it.

In urgent need for a fag she starts searching her coats pockets. After finding her silver lighter and a chewing gum she spots her packet in her coat's inner pocket. She opens the window next to the green lamp and takes a few good puffs of smoke and huffs them with her chin raised towards the sky. It takes only a few puffs for Naomi to start feeling disgusted about the fag she's holding and she swears to quit it first thing on Monday. Or is Monday just a diet thing?

She notices an old mirror placed just opposite from her. She is not surprised she hasn't notices it when she entered the room since she hates looking herself in mirrors. It's not that she finds herself hideous. She just doesn't like looking at her projection, that's all. And now apart from her stress she has the 'pleasure' to know that her hair is a total mess. So fuckin' fantastic! At least this purple cardigan that she bought last week looks quite good on her and feels glad that these extra kilos she has gained seems to vanish gradually. Today she finally fit into these tight black jeans she's wearing now and she's damn happy bout it. If only she could limit the amount of alcohol Cook pours into her throat every weekend she would also be able to fit in those yellow tight trousers she bought two year ago and has only worn once or twice. That's when she met Cook..and alcohol became her weekend routine.

**I am the passenger and I ride and I ride, I ride through the city's backsides, I see the stars come out of the sky. Yeah, the bright and hollow sky. You know it looks so...**

It's her mobile phone ringing from somewhere inside her big bag. She starts medling the things in her bag trying to find it. Finally, and after two or three things falling from her bag on the fluffy carpet of the room she manages to find the noisy thing.

_"_Hey Cook_."_

_"_Hey hey Naomikins! How is my fave pussy doin'_?"_

_"_I am ok Cook, what is it? Aren't we supposed to meet at 1:00? Why are you calling me_?"_

_"_Were you sleeping Naoms?_"_

_"_Do I sound sleepy?_"_

_"_No, you only sound as if you are on your period._"_

_"_Cook! Fuck off! What is it? Can you be brief?_"_

_"_Why are you in such a hurry? And where the fuck are you so early?...Anyway, I just called to tell you to meet me at my uncle's pub cause I have some things to chat with my ol' uncle and I thought we could drink a beer afterwards..Besides, they say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. ha ha!_"_

_"_Every single morning I wonder when you will eventually grow up Cook and then you call me and I stop hoping..Ok ok, I will meet you there at 1:00._"_

_"_Okie dokie Naomikins. See ya then!_"_

_"_Bye Cook_."_

She didn't tell Cook where she is. Well, Cook is her best friend...correction..Cook is her ONLY friend but she doesn't share her thoughts, fears and personal matters with him. He is a fun person to get completely wasted with, he sometimes manages to make her laugh and he is not always a total jerk when he is sober but she has never told him something intimate and he had never asked. And this, today, is something very personal for Naomi. She's not ashamed for being here, it's just that she isn't sure people around her would understand. People? Cook, her mom and Kieran, mom's husband. These are the only people around Naomi. Not much of a crowd, right?

Naomi's mind slips away from this room unintentionally. The view from the eighth floor is quite magnificent and cannot keep herself back from wandering far away. Above the buildings of Bristol, higher than the tallest treetops her mind flies. She reaches London. she has visited London a thousand times, either for shopping at Camden street or just to have dirty fun at the clubs with Cook, but she knows that she will have to visit it again soon, for a much more important reason this time. And just the thought of it makes her legs tremble.

"Miss Campbell?'

She is abruptly brought back to reality and today by the dreamy voice she's heard before.

"Yes."

"You can come in now if you like."

If «I like»? You are damn right «she likes», she checks her watch again and it's 11:00 which means she is fifteen fuckin' minutes late. Naomi might hate fashion, lifts and mirrors but she loves precision! And this is Mrs Fitch's first foul..and she already had a bonus with her sexy voice. Too bad!...Naomi enters the office hesistantly and she's met by the familiar voice..

"Good morning Miss Cambpell. Excuse me for the delay but I was having a very important phonecall with one of my patients. So..how are you?"

It's at that point that Naomi's mind realises what people mean when they say «I was completely fuckin' speechless». Is this fiery red-haired, petite and cute creature «counseling psychologist Emily Finch»? She must be around Naomi's age, maybe 24 or 25..Her small lips curved into a warm smile make Naomi's heart melt with warmth. And these eyes...oh these wide open brown eyes full of kindness and...what the fuck Naomi? Wake up you piece of shit and stop drooling because you are staring like a retard.

"Uh. Hi!I'm...good."

So let me know what you think :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and a Happy new year to all! Thank you all for your reviews:-) Thank you for your kind words and also for your comments which I took into consideration! And I continue...**

**p.s. I made a few changes. On popular demand I will follow the third-person narration because the other way was a bit confusing and even difficult for me to write.**

Chapter Two: Mahogany

*Emily's POV*

Did Emily's heart just skip a bit? What is this gorgeous girl doing here? And why is she looking at her like that? She immediately understands that she is probably pissed because she was a complete asshole letting her wait for so long. She was having a rather lengthy conversation over the phone with her best friend Effy. She has just broken up with her boyfriend, ex- boyfriend for now, Freddie and she needed Emily's support and advice. It must be the 25th..this year and she's sure they will make up until night. But it's not like she completely lied to Campbell, Effy used to be her patient, her first patient back at college. However, it was still very thoughtless of her letting her wait on their first date...appointment, appointment! Shit!

«Uh. Hi! I'm...good.»

Emily shakes herself out of her maniacal and perverted thoughts and tries her best to act professionally.

«Would you like a cup of coffee or tea Miss Campbell?»

_She thinks that she looks like such a lovely creature even though a bit... distant and scared. She is probably stressed. She makes an easy guess that this is her first time at a psychologist._

«No..thank you. But I would appreciate a glass of water.»

«Of course. Give me a few seconds to bring some coffee and your glass of water.I'll be right back.»

_Emily is worried that Campbell probably thinks she is a total jerk by now, wasting her time and money with coffee. But she never charges these minutes of getting to know each other and a warm welcome is what any patient needs in order to feel comfortable. They are here to open their hearts and thoughts to her and comfort is a great factor for that to happen..And this girl sitting opposite Emily looks quite hesitant and utterly frightened to be here. She keeps playing with her fingers nervously and she seems to avoid eye contact that lasts more than two makes a second guess and comes to a quick conclusion that...she has social anxiety with a small dose of melancholy. She gives her the glass of water and hopes it will make her feel more at ease._

«Here you are.» she passes the glass to her and Naomi takes a quick and nervous sip.

She doesn't miss to notice her nice white hands and purple nails.

«Thanks.»

Emily decides to cut to the chase and asks the big question.

«Well Miss Campbell, may I ask what brings you here?»

Naomi immediately repositions herself on the chair and after clearing her throat she speaks.

«Well...uhmm..I don't know really. I mean I know there's something which makes my life difficult for some time now but I can't name it, I don't know what's wrong with me..»

«Have you asked for help before?»

«Two or three years ago the thought of visiting a psychiatrist crossed my mind, but I abandoned it right away. I'm...terrified of psychiatrists,they are doctors after all. So, now that I felt the need again I thought it would be better to see how it goes with a psychologist. I don't know if you understand what I mean..» _a faint charming blush covers her cheeks._

«Yes, I can understand..What brought you here now? I mean what happened now that shook you and made you come here?»

«Well...I am a pianist..or it would be better to say that I hope to become a respectable pianist one day. I am in my last year of piano lessons with my teacher here in Bristol and in a few months I will have to give a big performance in London...and...I don't think I will be able to do it. A big part of my dream depends on this performance and the reviews will more or less define my future."

A pianist? Emily is slightly impressed but hides it so as not to appear silly. But her mind escapes and imagines this beautiful woman with her peroxide blond hair and her dreamy blue eyes touching the keys of a big white piano, letting out an intoxicating melody. However, she is completely puzzled. She can't understand what is hidden in Miss Campbell's soul._  
_

_«_Someone would think that in order to be wanted for a big performance in London you must be really good at it. I might not know many things about piano and instruments in general but anyone would think that this is a big recognition. You must be good at it. So what keeps you back? Are you worried you are not as good as they believe you are?»

«No no! It's not that. I just... don't feel...well...around people. I don't feel well around a bunch of people or sometimes even with just one person, so the thought of a few hundreds of people looking at me, only at me, sounds like a very bad nightmare. And I try not to think about it ...but this upcoming performance haunts my dreams. All this, is wearing me out..This stress about it had even become obvious during my practise, I cannot focus on my preparation.»

Apart from her beauty and charm Emily has failed to notice Naomi's torment in her eyes. A sudden urge to hug the poor girl and strike her hair gently crosses Emily's mind but she slaps herself back to reality._  
_

«I see Miss Campbell..How many years have you been practising the piano? Have you given any other performances before?»

«Please call me Naomi_.._I've been practising the piano since I was 6, and I am 25 now. So this must be...19 years. Piano is my life, it's my big passion and it's as essential as breathing to me. I may not be good at expressing through words but when I play the piano I fell as if I 'speak' every time I stroke the keys, each note is transformed into a word.»

Gosh what a wonderful smile this girl has! And all this passion about piano and music make Emily imagine how passionate the girl must be...in general! She thinks she will gladly get used to 'Naomi' instead of 'Miss Campbell'._  
_

_She continues..._

_«_Anyway..I have...given...other performances. Or it would be more sincere to say that I have tried to give these performances. It would be with small audiences here in Bristol but it was a total disaster every time. Of course after the third time it happened I never tried it again. But this performance is a major thing for me and my career in piano. If I want to hope for a good career...I have to succeed Mrs Fitch.»

«What happened the previous times?»

«It didn't! That's the problem. I have been preparing for some time, practising very hard but whenever I reached the stage I couldn't play a single note! My hands would become sweaty and start trembling..all these happening against my will. I would try to calm myself down but my hands weighed a ton at that moment...and I just stayed there frozen. I left the stage completely embarrassed, letting my teacher down..and myself of course. Thank God I haven't been the only performer there! But in London I can predict that it'll be the first solo piano performance in the world where the audience will never hear the pianist play.»

She lets out a quick chuckle and Emily smiles charmed by it...her eyes capture those very small wrinkles that form under her eyes when she smiles and wishes it lasted longer. She's breathtaking for sure.

_«_Does this happens only during your performances or in other social encounters as well?»

«It would be a lie if I told you I feel comfortable around people. I'm generally a loner and I would dare to say that sometimes I'm even a bit antisocial. So it's a rare situation for me to be around many people, I avoid it! The only time I spend with other people is, unavoidably, with my mom and her husband and with my only friend, Cook.»

«What about your work?»

« In the mornings I work at a pet shop, not far from here, but my position there is to take care of the animals and I don't have to talk to the clients, thank God! This is fortunately something that my boss does..But in this rare cases that I have to socialise with people I don't know, I have the same...symptoms. I guess I'm not that much of a people's person.»

Bingo Emily! Social anxiety it is! heh! Who would imagine that she has only been practising psychology since two years ago, when she finished her Ph.D. and managed to open this office with the help of her dad. She doesn't have a lot of clients yet but she's not complaining. It seems she's building a good reputation in the area, plus she loves her job and she's finally doing something on her own, away from her bitchy twin for the first time.

While she's lost in her thoughts Naomi gulps some water and she can't help but notice her lips moistening and the tip of her tongue brushing over them, taking the last drops of water off them...

«Mrs Fitch..»

«Yes...um..sorry, I was thinking about what you told me...and I completely understand the urgency to overcome these feelings because of the upcoming performance. I must say you sound very passionate about piano, which is quite impressive really..._did she just blush a little?.._and I can feel why you came here at that particular moment in your life. However, Miss...Naomi...in order to help you I will have to find out the reasons for feeling like this and this will only happen if we take things from the beginning. Usually, feelings of distress like the one you described have deeper reasons, sometimes from our past. So, please tell me, how was your life as a child? Do you wanna tell me a few things about your family?...oh and by the way, it's «Miss Fitch» not «Mrs» but you can of course call me Emily.»

Naomi's facial features relax for a while and they even show some trust in Emily's words but her eyes suddenly tighten when she mentions the word «family». She has hit a soft spot there!

«Ummm..ok..well, I'm an only child, I live with my mother and my step...her husband who also used to be my teacher back at college. My mom is a bit of a cliche.. not much to say about her really, she's just like any mom. She likes getting on my nerves, especially in the mornings that I don't want to be talked to, hates most of my decisions and is stubborn like me...»

She's obviously a rebel inside and it is pretty obvious she doesn't feel well about the step dad thing. She also avoids mentioning her father so Emily decides to try something else hoping the mystery will soon unravel._  
_

«Can you share with me a very happy memory from your childhood?»

«Well, that's easy..I can clearly remember when my parents bought me my first piano_..._it was Christmas of 1992 and I was not expecting this kind of present from them, I thought they would buy me another Barbie doll which I would never play with anyway...but I was stunned when I saw the brand new mahogany piano in our living room. Waiting for me to push its keys and press its brand new piano pedals._.._I will never forget that day..»

It's like the thought of that memory warms her heart even now. Emily finds it rather cute and notices that her eyes are two small fires now, full of bliss and she surely looks much more relaxed than the beginning of their session. She is ready to ask Naomi another question with the prospect of learning about her father but the doorbell interrupts them.

_bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_«_Yes!»

«Miss Fitch, I'm Mr Blood, I have an appointment with you at 12:00.»

«Yes of course Mr Blood, come in.»

Otherwise, Emily wouldn't mind about her appointment with her next patient but right now she's quite irritated that she has to postpone their chat until next time. Ans she hopes there will be a next time because it is not rare for people to run away after the first session. But she's secretly sure this girl will definitely come back, she can't explain how she knows but she feels it. She feels this was a good start with Miss Deep Blue Eyes .

_«_Well Naomi, I guess we'll have to continue our conversation next week..if you would like so of course. «

«Yes.. time flies!_..she chuckles and I melt..._Can I make an appointment now?»

She smiles inside with the blond's anticipation._  
_

«Of course..What about.. lemme check...on Tuesday, same time next week?»

«Sounds good.»

«Ok..lemme take it down...great! See you next week then Naomi. And it was a pleasure meeting you.»

«For me as well.._.._oh I almost forgot. How much is it?»

«What?...oh oh! I forgot to mention it but the first session is always free of charge. It 's more of an «introductory session», from our next session we'll start to «work» together on what troubles you.»

«Oh..ok then! Thank you very much Emily, see you next week.»

She thinks she must be out of my mind for not charging but she doesn't mind at that moment..And tries hard to stop herself from staring at the girl's ass as she exits the office *sigh*


End file.
